Cinquième élément et Associé
by Halexia Black
Summary: Si SBlack avait une fille et que celle ci connaissait HP et si cette fille était la filleule de RLupin.Voici HP selon moi melange du vrai livre et de mon cerveau... [CHAPITRE 10 EN LIGNE]
1. Evasion

**Donc voila c'est ma première fic donc n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires….**

**Le mon de JK Rowling ne m'appartiens pas, mais y a quand même des personnages de mon invention.**

**Bon alors que je vous situe l'histoire : c'est pendant la 3ème année à Poudlard, j'ai changé quelques petits trucs. Y a en faite des idées du livres des idées à moi en fin lisez et vous comprendrez.**

**Chapitre 1 : Evasion.**

« Halexia ! Halexia debout maintenant ça suffit c'est l'heure ! »

Ca c'est la voie de mon parrain, Remus Lupin et ça c'est le froid de ma chambre et oui mon cher parrain vient de m'enlever ma couette.

« T'exagère : lui criais je, j'aurai pu me lever toute seule en plus il est que 9 heures !

Et alors ?

Et alors ?! répondis je comme si la réponde ne pouvait être qu'évidente. Et alors je suis en vacances Remus…

Et pas moi….

... Excuse- moi tu peux répéter.

Je suis officiellement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard.

Quoi ?! Comment ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu sois si heureuse pour moi Hal'.

Je suis désolée de te rappeler que tu es un loup-garou et que…

T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est arrangé, alors maintenant debout !

De toute façon, je suis réveillée.

Quelle enthousiasme, çà fait peur.

Arrête de te moquer de moi !

Moi je n'oserais pas. »

Pour seule réponse, je lui lança mon oreiller qu'il le frôla, et il sortit de ma chambre en rigolant.

Arrivée dans la cuisine je vis 3 paquets cadeaux à mon nom. Je dus faire une de drôle de tête car Remus me parla de sa voix sarcastique :

« Aurai-tu encore oublié que nous étions le 31 juillet et ce jour n'est nul autre que ton anniversaire.

Bien sur que non je n'ai pas oublié mais c'est beaucoup trop Remus, fallait pas.

Premièrement, j'ai retrouvé un travail, et deuxièmement, 2 seulement sont de ma part, l'autre doit être de la part de tes amis. »

Je commençai par ouvrir le plus gros des 3 cadeaux, il contenait une carte d'anniversaire signée par Hermione, Ron et Harry et aussi 3 autres petits cadeaux. Hermione m'avait envoyé un livre sur le Cinquième Elément et sa légende, Ron une statuette magique égyptienne qu'il avait dut acheter durant son voyage en Egypte, celle-ci prévoyait la météo du lendemain avec une précision époustouflante. Quant à Harry, je reçu de sa part un casse- tête moldus, comme ceux que j'adore faire.

Il me resta 2 cadeaux, ceux de Remus, je les ouvris, le premier contenait un pendentif, il représentait une lettre chinoise, le second cadeau était un album photos. Il était composé de photos de mon père Sirius Black, de ma mère Kate Leblanc et de moi petite.

« Il te ressemble ou plutôt tu lui ressemble beaucoup », me dit Remus.

Oui, je lui ressemble à mon père, tout le monde me le dit. Mais hélas, je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de le voir car oui mon père est un criminel emprisonné dans la célèbre prison des sorciers Azkaban. Quant à ma mère, elle était espionne pour le compte du ministère et à la chute de Voldemort, les Mangemorts n'ont pas trop apprécié ce fait. C'est pour cela que de puis l'âge 3 mois, je vis chez mon parrain.

« Elle sont à toi ces photos et ce pendentif c'est quoi exactement ? lui demandai-je

Oui, les photos sont à moi, mais ça me fait plaisir de te les offrir et ce pendentif veut dire BLACK. Tous les membres de la famille Black en on un, ton père m'avait dit te le donner le jour de tes 13 ans.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas … »

Je n'insistai pas sur le sujet tabou de cette maison. Car ici c'était mon père le sujet tabou. Remus était ami avec lui à Poudlard et il n'aimait pas en parler depuis l'évènement comme il disait. En fait, l'évènement, c'était le meurtre d'un sorcier et de 12 moldus qu'avait commis mon père. Disons que Remus avait eu du mal à s'en remettre et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

La présentatrice de la télévision sorcière fit une annonce dernière minute :

_Avis à tous les sorciers et sorcières ! Sirius Black c'est échappé de la prison d'Akaban ! Le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge demande à la population sorcière de rester calme. Si vous voyez Sirius Black envoyez un hibou express au Ministère de la Magie ! Merci de votre compréhension._

La réaction de Remus fut en plusieurs parties. D'abord il se figea, puis il fit tomber son assiette avec son œuf et son bacon. Et enfin, il se retourna pour regarder la photo de mon père, comme pour vérifier que le prisonnier échappé était bien mon père. Moi, j'étais sans voix. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ce fut Remus qui parla le premier :

« Il la fait ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte manteau pour prendre sa cape.

« Où tu vas ? Remus ! criai-je

A Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard !

Et il se transplana.

**Bon voilà, alors ça vous a plu ou pas ? C'est assez long ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires négatifs. A si désolé d'avance pour les fautes, l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort….Prochain chapitre je sais pas quand je peux vous dire qu'il y aura l'arrivé d'un nouveau personnage.**

**Voilà, voilà bisous a tous**

**Halexia Black**


	2. Marc Lupin

**Me voici de retour pour de nouvelles aventures…. Qui j'espère vous plairons toujours autant tout d'abord je répond à mon unique reviewer, j'ai nommé Bulrog….. **

**Bulrog : et bien merci à toi, promis j'essaye de faire plus long…. Et j'accepte avec joie ta proposition de correcteur….si t toujours d'accord dit le moi…voilà bisous.**

**Chapitre 2 : Marc Lupin.**

« A Poudlard !! Et il me laisse, là, toute seule, en plus faut que je nettoie ses bêtises. Quel culot, je vous jure !! » dis je à haute voie.

On sonna à la porta, je ne put pas m'empêcher de sursauter.

Et si c'était mon père qui c'est ? Si il venait m'enlever ? Allez Halexia Black je t'ordonne d'arrêter de te faire des films.

Je repris tout mon courage à 2 mains et je me dirigeai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et là, devant moi, se tenait un garçon qui devait avoir dans mes âges, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus et de taille moyenne.

« Bonjour, je suis bien chez M Remus Lupin : demanda-t-il avec un léger accent qui devait être espagnol.

Eu….Oui vous...tu es ?

A…eu..et toi ?

C'est moi qui ai posé la question en première !

Très bien, je m'appelle Marc, Marc Lupin.

MARC ! mais…mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici…

Et toi t'es qui exactement ?

A moi, je suis Halexia Black.

A…

Rentre et explique moi pourquoi t'es là. »

Marc entra dans le salon et commença à observer la pièce de font en comble, ce manège dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se remet à me parler.

« Comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses ?

Remus m'a parlé de toi »

C'était mentir, tout en disant la vérité. En réalité, Remus m'avait juste expliqué qu'il avait un fils de mon âge, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu car sa mère Ivit Dumbledore la fille de Albus Dumbledore , lui avait appris l'existence de Marc deux moi après la naissance de Marc et que jusqu'à maintenant il vivait quelque par en Espagne. Mais ce sujet avait dut rentré dans la conversation seulement une fois.

« Et pourquoi étais tu si étonnée de me voir ici ? continua-t-il

Ba… je crois pas que ta venue était prévu à vrai dire .

Quoi ?! Et la lettre ?

Quelle lettre ? demandai-je

Cette lettre … dit-il.

Un hibou grand duc venait de s'introduire dans la pièce et me déposa dans mes mains une lettre écrit de façon moldus. Je l'ouvris pour la lire.

_Cher Remus,_

_Marc ( ton fils je te le rappelle) va venir chez toi à partir du Mercredi 31 juillet jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard ( le 1er septembre). Car oui je reviens, pour de bon, vivre en Angleterre. Papa m'a proposé le poste de professeur d'Astronomie à Poudlard, et devine quoi ? J'ai accepté, la tu es sensé sauté de joie ( bien sûr, c'est de l'ironie !). Bon si ta le moindre problème préviens moi par hibou._

_Ivit.Dumbledore_

« Je vois….dis-je

Bien tu vois…..

Je suis de retour : c'était la voie de Remus qui nous parvenait du hall.

Je suis là, dans le salon » lui répondis-je

En voyant ma tête, Remus dut s'inquiéter car il me répondit :

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure mais…

Non le problème, il n'est pas là, il est là !! lui fit-je remarquer en montrant Marc du doigt.

Au excuse- moi. Enchanté jeune homme. C'est qui ? me demanda-t-il

Remus !

Ba quoi ?

C'est ton fils, Marc ! »

Remus deveni très rapidement pâle. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant quand fin un son en sorte.

« ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

Il nous regarda chacun notre tour comme pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. Je lui tendis la lettre qui lui était destiné.

« Quoi ?! mais elle se prend pour qui ! s'énerva Remus après avoir lu la lettre.

Faut pas lui en vouloir, vous étiez sensé recevoir la lettre avant mon arrivé. »

C'était Marc. Remus le fixa quelques minutes avant de lui répondre. C'était flagrant à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Sauf que Marc avait les cheveux noirs alors que son père les avait châtains.

« Bien : fit Remus, premièrement tu me tutoie d'accord !

Eu… ok dit-Marc

deuxièmement, j'ai deux trois mots à dire à ta mère. Hal' ?

Oui ? demandai-je

Tu fais visiter la maison à Marc, le quartier… Tu le mets allaise quoi.

Hein…et…et. On pourrait savoir où tu vas ?

A Poudlard, pour changer. »

Et il partit.

« Remus je t'ordonne de revenir tout de suite dans cette pièce. Rrrrr. Bon Marc, vient que je te fasse visiter ce palace. »

**The end… A la, je crois qu'il est plus long que le précédent. Alors critique….Il vous a plut. SVP dites le moi j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir votre avis pour ainsi améliorer les prochain chapitre enfin bon vous voyez…Aller bisous à vous tous…**

**Halexia Black**


	3. Ivit je te HAIS !

**Merci pour toute les reviews, ça me fait plaisir que ça vous fasse plaisir !! Et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire tout au tant, et je vais essayer, j'ai bien dit essayer de faire plus long.**

**Ana : et ba tu vois le voici ce nouveau chapitre, et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.**

**Sabriell : merci, mais tu sais Halexia va dévoiler d'autre parti de son caractère, et tu verra qu'elle a un caractère disons…assez spécial…enfin bon tu verra.**

**Hanyenka : merci, j'avais peur que mes idées ne vous plaisent pas et je promets d'essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir.**

**Yaya : Merci c'est aussi très sympas de ta part de m'avoir écrit.**

**Voilà donc voici le 3ème chapitre de cette fic….**

**Chapitre 3 : Ivit……je te HAIS !!!**

Le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage retentit dans le village de Pré au Lard. Un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches et aux traits fatigués se dirigeait vers Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. On pouvait lire de la colère dans ses yeux bleus dorés. Il passa la grille d'entrée de l'école puis après un bref salut à Hagrid le garde chasse, entra par la grande porte. Il s'avait très bien où aller, c'était mécanique.

« Lupin ? »

Le dénommé Lupin se retourna pour faire face à une dame qui faisait très stricte avec son chapeau de sorcière.

« Professeur McGonagall, comment allez vous ? fit Lupin

Bien merci et vous ? Vous m'avez l'air soucieux Lupin : répondit McGonagall

Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Professeur tous va bien. Simple curiosité, savez-vous où je pourrai trouver Ivit Dumbledore ?

Sûrement avec Albus.

Bien. Merci beaucoup »

Lupin fit un mouvement pour partir, mais avant que celui-ci fasse un pas le Professeur McGonagall lui demanda :

« Lupin ! C'est à mon tour d'être curieuse. C'est Marc n'est ce pas ?

Oui : souffla-t-il sans se retourné.

Lupin se remit en marche en direction du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Mais comment était il sensé réagir face à Ivit ? Devait il gardé ce calme que tous le monde connaissait ou bien devait il laissé sortir ce sentiment de colère qui le suivait depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre chez lui ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas qu'il était arrivé au bureau du directeur. Il dit le mot de passe du mois à la gargouille :

« _Caramel collant_. Dumbledore ne changera jamais quoi qu'il arrive : pensa Remus.

Il monta les grands escaliers en pierre qui menaient à la porte d'entrée du bureau. Il entendit des voix, l'une était celle d'une femme. Cette voix il la connaissait combien de fois ne l'avait il pas entendu crier sur lui, combien de fois ne l'avait il pas entendu rire, depuis combien de temps de l'avait il pas vu ? Avait elle changé ? Mais se n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions aux quelles il avait sûrement déjà les réponses. Il frappa, à la porte. La voix de l'homme l'autorisa à entrer. Il entra, elle était là debout près de la fenêtre, elle s'était figée en le voyant rentrer dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux noirs qu'elle avait légué à son fils, et ce visage d'ange qui avait fait retourner le cœur de plus d'un des étudiants de Poudlard. Mais seul lui avait réussit à la gardé près d'elle, mais il y a treize ans, elle était partie sans rien dire, rien même pas un mot, rien.

« TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT IVIT !! PAS COMME CA, PAS SANS T'EXPLIQUER !! »

C'était sortit tout seul de sa bouche, ça faisait treize ans que ça attendait de sortir. Et maintenant plus rien de pouvait l'arrêter, il en avait besoin.

« Remus, assied toi, je vais t'expliquer : répliqua Ivit qui avait sursauté au moment où Remus avait crié.

Mais m'expliquer quoi Ivit ? Que tu es partit, qu'un beau matin je me suis réveillé seul, que tu étais introuvable, pendant des mois on t'a cherché. Puis neuf mois après ta subite disparition, j'apprends que tu viens de maître au monde un petit garçon, mon fils. Et que, cerise sur le cadeau, tu reviens tranquille 13 ans plus tard en me disant : Voilà c'est ton fils Marc tu peux t'en occuper, merci salut à la prochaine. Tu vois Ivit tes explications j'en ai pas du tout besoin, j'ai compris tout seul comme un grand.

Remus c'est pas se que tu crois…

Laisse tomber de t….

Mais tu m'emmerdes Remus, c'est vrai je l'admets, j'ai fait des erreurs mais ça arrive à tous le monde d'en faire. C'est humain.

Humain ! Mais tu ma caché que j'allait devenir père Ivit ! Est ce que tu te rends compte de ça dans ta tête !

J'en suis désolée mais…

Désolé ! Tu es désolée… Et si encore tu m'avais écrit non, c'est Dumbledore qui ma annoncé la naissance de Marc. Et oui c'est lui qui me la dit, parce que c'est pas le premier hibou envoyé de ta part, ce matin qui me l'a annoncé vois tu ! »

Ivit se mis à froncer les sourcils, Remus la regarda. On pouvait encore lire de la colère dans ses yeux. Ivit jura contre soit même avant de reprendre :

« J'aurai du m'en douter, la poste sorcière espagnol c'est mise en grève il y a deux semaines, le courrier à donc pris du retard donc cette fois si se n'est pas de ma faute !

Ca ne justifie pas ton silence des treize dernières années !

Tu ne voulais pas d'enfant !

Je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je n'ai jamais dit ça !!

Si tu me la dis et j'ai pris peur alors, je suis partie sans réfléchir aux conséquences sur le futur. »

Alors c'était ça. C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie pour une phrase idiote qu'il avait dit sans réfléchir. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants au contraire, il les adorait. Mais avec sa condition, l'âge qu'il avait quand Ivit était tombée enceinte, il ne souhaitait pas en avoir.

« Et au lieu d'en parler, tu est partie.

Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée Remus mais…

Laisse tomber…

Hum, hum. »

Tous les deux sursautèrent. C'était Dumbledore, avec leur dispute, ils en avaient oublié la présence du directeur.

« Bien avant que vous retourniez d'en votre dispute plus que bruyante. Remus comment va mon unique petit-fils ?

Bien Monsieur : répondit l'intéressé, Halexia l'aide à s'installer. Il est je pense un peu perdu, je dirai comme moi.

C'est normal mais vous verrez avec le temps tous s'arrange, Ivit : continua Dumbledore. Où comptes-tu habiter jusqu'à la rentrée ?

Je n'en sais rien, je cherche un appartement dans Londres ou aux alentours. Mais je te le dis tout de suite pas question de vivre ici jusqu'à la rentrée, j'y vivrai assez dans l'année. » répondit elle

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun devait être entrain de réfléchir. Ce fut Remus qui mis un terme à ce silence abrutissant :

« Viens à la maison. »

Les deux Dumbledore le regardèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Ba, oui en plus Marc serra moins perdu si tu viens, et je suis peux être en colère contre toi, mais pas au point non plus de te laisser à la rue : se justifia Remus

D'accord j'accepte, mais tu me jures que ça ne te gène pas ? fit Ivit

Je te le jure, bon je dois vous laisser Hal' va finir par s'inquiéter.

Attends, je te raccompagne ! »

Remus et Ivit sortirent du bureau de Dumbledore, ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à Pré au Lard. Quand Ivit pris enfin la parole, Remus était près à partir.

« Remus ?

Hum … fit celui-ci

Halexia c'est ….

la fille de Sirius ? Oui, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne deviendra jamais Sirius, même si elle lui ressemble énormément.

Je n'ai rien dit.

Non mais je suis sûr que la question a traversé ta tête. Bon allez je doit vraiment te laisser, vient vers 18h, 18 heures 30 ce soir.

Bien, alors à ce soir Remus.

A ce soir Ivit.

Ivit retourna en direction du château tendit, que Remus se transplanana à Londres pour retrouver Halexia et Marc qui devaient l'attendre.

**Voilà fin du chapitre 3 plus long que les autres, et je suppose que voudriez que le 4ème soit encore plus long et je vous promets de faire plus long. N'oubliez pas donner votre avis c'est très important. **

**Prochain chapitre : _Et si on apprenait à mieux se connaître ?. _Personnage présent : Halexia, Marc, Remus et Ivit. Quand sera-t-il publié ? Je ne sais pas. Mercredi peut être.**

**Allez bon week-end à tous.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

Halexia Black.


	4. Et si on apprenait à mieux se conna

**Désolé pour ce grand retard, je sais j'avais dit mercredi, mais j'avais pas préciser quel mercredi !! Mais bon voici enfin le 4ème chapitre. Je réponds donc à tout le monde ……**

**Sabriell : si, si je t'assure, tu verra on va voir Halexia évoluer et on verra plusieurs côté de son caractère. Et pour ta question je ne sais pas …. Non je déconne je sais si Remus et Ivit se remettent ensemble mais j'ai envie de garder le suspense !!**

**Ana : je sais, je suis cruel, mais le suspense est le suspense !! Et pour tes questions de peut être je vais te répondre put être à tu raisons ? Mais sache que dans tes peut être certaines choses ne se passerons pas dans cette fic, car en faites j'ai planifié pas mal de choses pour d'autres fic… si j'ai le courage de faire grandir mes persos et les autres qui sont hélas pas à moi.**

**FJS : merci et t'inquiète y aura d'autres chapitre !!**

**Allez c'est parti début du chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres !!**

**Chapitre 4 : Et si on apprenait à mieux se connaître ?**

« Non ta fait ça ?

Oui mais Harry et Ron mon aider à le faire. »

Des voix provenant du salon arrivaient aux oreilles de Remus, la première était celle de Marc et la seconde était celle d' Halexia. On pouvait supposer, qu'ils étaient déjà liés d'amitié, grâce aux éclats de rire qu'entendait Remus. Il se dirigea vers le salon et frappa de quelques coûts le mur.

« Je peux rentrer sans déranger ? demanda-t-il

A ! Remus t'es rentré, et oui tu peux rentrer ! lui répondit Halexia

Je pourrai savoir ce qui vous faisait tant rire quand je suis arrivé ?

Halexia me racontait ses aventures de Poudlard : dit Marc.

Je vois, bon je vais ranger ma chambre…

Pourquoi ? demanda Halexia

Ivit va venir habiter à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un appartement.

Quand est ce qu'elle arrive ? demanda Marc

Vers 18 heures. »

Remus laissa les deux adolescents dans le salon. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de proposer à Ivit d'habiter à la maison ? Etait-il devenu suicidaire ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, il aura intérêt à faire attention à ses paroles en présence d'Ivit. C'est vrai il manquerait plus qu'il lui crie dessus, comme dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il regarda son réveil, 17 heures 15. Déjà ! Il se leva d'un seul coup, plus que trois quarts d'heure et Ivit sera devant la porte et sa chambre était dans un état pas possible ! Dit donc Remus Lupin n'est tu pas un sorcier ? Après quelques sorts de rangement et de nettoyage, sa chambre était beaucoup plus accueillante et surtout propre et rangée.

Ding dong ! Remus regarda de nouveau son réveil, 18 heures.

« A l'heure comme toujours. » pensa-t-il

Ivit était de ces personnes qui ne sont jamais en retard, ni trop en avance. Elle était à l'heure qu'on lui donnait. Il descendi dans le salon. Remus ne c'était pas trompé, Ivit était là entrain de parler à Marc et à Halexia. En le voyant arrivé, elle lui souri, il lui répondit de la même façon. Un silence gênant s'installa personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Remus se décida à intervenir.

« Bien, viens je vais te montrer ta chambre…

Il est hors de question que je dorme dans ta chambre : coupa Ivit se qui provoqua chez Remus un regard détonement.

Comment ?

Oui, je ne viens pas chez toi pour te piquer ta chambre. C'est déjà pas mal que tu me reçoive alors vois –tu se sera moi qui dormira dans le canapé : continua-t-elle

Il en est hors de question ! C'est moi le chef ici alors tu dors dans ma chambre un point c'est tout. Et pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec moi Melle Dumbledore car c'est déjà perdu d'avance. Maintenant si tu veux bien me suivre pour que je te montre TA chambre et le reste de la maison. Hal' tu veux bien préparer le dîner, merci. Ivit après toi.

Halexia commença à chercher de quoi faire un dîner. Marc l'avait suivi dans la cuisine, il pris place sur une chaise, regarda Halexia sortir des casseroles, des ingrédients pour préparer le repas.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il soudainement

Bien sûr avec plaisir ! lui répondit Halexia

A ton avis, ils vont se supporter combien de temps ?

J'en sais rien, Remus est connu pour son calme légendaire, mais je peux te dire par expérience que celui-ci à des failles.

Oui et maman a des tendances à être insupportable.

De toute façon on verra bien, ne dit on pas qu'avec le temps les blessures se referment ?

En plus t'es philosophe ?

Très drôle Monsieur Lupin, très drôle ! »

Les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent, chacun apprenaient que se connaître ou à se reconnaître. Remus avait du mal à ne pas faire de réflexions sur Ivit et ses décisions, du genre « Tant que tu ne mens à personnes ! » ou « Oui c'est sûr se serait bête de lui cacher ça ! ». Le pire était une semaine avant la pleine lune, le loup en Remus avait une forte envie d'étrangler Ivit. Des fois, Remus se prenait à réfléchir sûr pourquoi et comment Ivit et lui en était arrivé là ? Ne l'avait-il pas aimé passionnément ? Au que si mais hélas tous ça n'était que du passé et il fallait penser au présent maintenant, et au présent seulement. En revanche, entre Remus et Marc, tous allaient pour le mieux. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, ils avaient remarqué, qu'ils avaient beaucoup de point communs mais surtout le même caractère. Marc avait hérité du calme légendaire de son père, et il avait intérêt à en avoir du calme avec Halexia. Car eux deux avaient fini par devenir inséparables, au grand désespoir de Remus qu'il trouvait Halexia assez turbulente, Ivit avait beau dire que justement ça la calmerai d'avoir Marc près d'elle. Remus n'en changeait pas d'avis et il avait raisons. Deux semaines après l'arrivé de Marc, celui-ci et Halexia avaient rencontré 4 jeunes filles d'un camps de vacances qui résidaient à quelques rues de chez eux. Halexia ne les avaient pas du tous apprécié, Marc lui avait donné l'idée de colorer leurs cheveux en rouge et de changer leur chambre en garde mangé géant. Et à eux deux ils l'avaient fait. Remus avait explosé de colère en apprenant cet évènement par le directeur du camp. Marc et Halexia avaient été punis, ils devaient rester chacun dans leur chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ivit avait bien essayé de leur sauvé la mise mais après avoir croisé le regard de Remus elle s'était abstenue de commentaires. Remus avait fini par lever cette punition car celui-ci en avait marre de voir passé la chouette de Marc distribué le courrier que s'envoyaient les deux adolescents.

Avec le temps on aurait put croire qu'à eux quatre ils formaient une famille. Une commerçante y avait même pensé. C'était un jour où, ils étaient partis tous les quatre faire les courses dans un supermarché moldus. La commerçante avaient dit : « C'est rare de voir une famille au complet faire des courses surtout avec des adolescents. » Remus et Ivit c'étaient retournés tous les deux d'un seul coup et avaient regardé la commerçante comme si elle venait de leur annoncé que la fin du monde approchait. Remus avait essayé d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment une famille, mais avait fini par abandonné et ils étaient partis en direction de la sortie. Aujourd'hui encore Halexia et Marc ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se moquer des deux adultes et de leur réaction lors de cet épisode.

Dumbledore était passé plusieurs fois voir sa fille et son petit-fils, et lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire des phrases du genre « Vous formez une vraie petite famille à vous quatre » ou « Un vrai petit couple vous deux ». Remus avait manqué de s'étrangler avec son café cette fois là et Ivit avait dit : « Papa t'exagère !! »

Aujourd'hui était la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, chacun avait ses inquiétudes, les deux adultes allaient être de nouveaux professeurs et chacun allaient devoir faire ses preuves face aux élèves. Marc stressait, être nouveau dans une école n'était jamais très rassurant. Quant Halexia , elle se demandait comment allaient réagir les autres élèves face à l'évasion de son père.

« Allez il est tant d'aller se coucher, demain il faut se lever, fini les vacances, bonjour la rentrée…dit Remus

...Bonjour l'angoisse...: répliqua Marc

…Bonjour les remarques quotidiennes, plus, les nouvelles sur ton nom… continua Halexia.

...Bonjour les élèves énervant… dirent en chœur Remus et Ivit.

N'importe quoi ! répliqua Halexia

Allez aux lits vous deux. » conclua Remus ce qui mis fin à cet échange.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Halexia se coucha directement mais hélas ne s'endormis pas tout de suite. En ce moment, pour elle s'endormir était égal à faire des rêves étranges, elle dormait peu et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Allez Hal' courage : pensa -t-elle, oublie ses angoisses, au fond, Black n'est qu'un nom et non une étiquette !! »

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

**Bon, bon, bon je ne sais pas si c'est plus long mais j'ai eu du mal à le faire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand. Le titre se sera : _Le Poudlard Express._ ( je sais pas très original le titre). En personnages y aura : les 2 Lupin, Ivit, Halexia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, plus un ou plutôt une nouvelle perso. Voilà bon week end à tous et gros bisous.**

**Halexia Black. **


	5. Le Poudlard Express

**Salut à tous, bon je suis déçue au niveau des reviews, je vais finir par mettre beaucoup plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres ! ATTENTION !! Donc j'espère que pour celui-ci j'en aurai plus !!**

**Sabriell : je vais pas faire tourner Halexia en mal, loin de la cette idée !! Non ce que je veux dire c'est que Hal' a disons un caractère très fort, qui va se dévoilé je pense dans les 2 ou 3 prochain chapitres. Et j'espère que ton repas de famille c'est bien passé !! Merci encore pour ta review.**

**Allez c'est parti voici le chapitre 5 de Cinquième Elément et Associé by Halexia Black.**

**Chapitre 5 : Le Poudlard Express.**

« Nonnn !!! »

Halexia se réveilla en sueur, elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, en fait, elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Au fond elle ne savait pas trop si c'était un cauchemar, il était si réel. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les trois personnages présent, ne lui était pas indifférents, leur voix ne lui était pas inconnu. Et puis, il y avait cette douleur dans ces deux hommes, c'était deux douleurs différentes mais si semblables à la fois. L'un allait perdre sa fille et suppliait à l'autre de le laisser voir cette petite fille qui devait avoir à peine un an. Mais l'autre homme ne voulait pas, il disait des phrases du genre : « Tu ma trahis Patmol !! » Mais qui était Patmol ? Halexia ne le savait pas, cependant elle ne supportait plus de voir ces trois hommes toutes les nuits depuis son anniversaire, dans ses rêves. Elle en était épuisée. Puis il y avait toutes ces choses bizarres qui se passaient autour d'elle, l'autre jour, elle était sûr d'avoir vu un arbre la saluer. En ce moment, tous allaient de travers.

« Hal', ça va ? c'était Remus qui était entré en trombe dans sa chambre. C'est toi qui as crié à l'instant ?

A eu … oui c'est rien… j'ai juste de vu, non j'ai juste fait un cauchemar : répondit Halexia

T'es sûr que ça va ? insista Remus.

Oui c'est bon t'inquiètes pas pour moi : commença à s'énerver Halexia

Ok, et bien dépêche toi on va partir. »

Remus sorti de la chambre laissant seule Halexia. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme car elle finirait par faire exploser quelque chose ou quelqu'un juste à cause de son manque de patience.

La gare était pleine à craquer aujourd'hui, sans parler du quai 9 ¾ qui était rempli de sorciers. Marc en était impressionné, cela faisait bien rire Halexia qui se rappelait de sa propre réaction lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

« Bon on va vous laisser ici ! dit Ivit, Si vous avez le moindre problème nous somme dans le train avec vous. OK ?

C'est bon Maman, je crois qu'on va sans sortir. N'est ce pas Halexia ? demanda Marc. Hal' ?

Hein..eu oui t'inquiète pas Ivit et toi non plus Remus.

Je ne m'inquiète pas : fit Remus, allez Ivit viens on doit aller voir le contrôleur.

Bon et ba nous on va… »

Halexia ne put finir sa phrase, car une tornade de cheveux roux lui sauta dessus en criant :

« A tu est vivante !!! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai eu peur…

Oui je suis vivante mais pas pour longtemps, tu m'étouffes Hermione !!

A excuse…

Heureusement que tu es vivante car 'Mione, nous aurait fait une crise cardiaque !

Ron comment va tu ?! Et où est Harry ?

Mon père voulait lui parler, ta l'air fatigué toi ?

Oh ! Ca c'est rien, j'ai juste mal dormis.

Tu sais petite sœur, être fatigué dès la rentrée, ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé.

Harry !!! Comment ça va ?

Bien merci. Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton nouvel ami ?

Merde ! Marc, désolé je t'avais complètement oublié !

C'est pas grave, je vais me présenté tout seul : répondit Marc. Marc Lupin, je rentre en 3ème année comme vous. Et je pense que si nous ne voulons pas rater le train, il faudrait se dépêcher.

Complètement d'accord avec toi : lui répondit Harry. Et bienvenue à Poudlard.

Le train se dirigeait vers Poudlard depuis maintenant quelques heures. Les trois garçons étaient partis dans une folle discussion de Quidditch, et les connaissant ? Halexia se doutait que cela pouvait encore durer quelques heures. Mais, Remus arriva dans le compartiment et fit taire les conversations.

« Désolé de vous déranger, tous va bien ?

Tu diras à Maman que oui tous va bien : répondit Marc.

Je lui ferai passer le message Ma…. »

Le train s'arrêta brusquement ce qui poussa Remus qui était debout à l'entrée du compartiment à rentrer directement dedans. Les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup, le Poudlard Express était plongé à présent dans le noir. Un froid irréel commença à se faire sentir.

« Ce n'est pas normal : dit Remus, Restez tous assis… »

Une forme effrayante se dessina devant la porte du compartiment, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une créature qu'Halexia connaissait seulement de nom, c'était un Détraqueur, un des gardiens si redoutés d'Azkaban. Halexia se sentait vraiment mal des voix, trois voix lui parvenaient aux oreilles plus nettes que jamais. Des images commençaient à défiler devant ses yeux, le monde qui l'entourait devint flou et puis se fut le trou noir.

« Hal', Halexia Véga Black réveille toi ! »

Cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle avait envi d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire.

« Allez Hal', c'est moi Remus, tu sais celui qui t'obligeais à manger tes céréales quand tu était petite….

…Il faut dire qu'elles étaient dégueulassent tes céréales : répondit Halexia en ouvrant les yeux.

Tu as toujours été difficile : lui répondit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres Remus.

Que c'est-il passé ?

Et bien quand les Détraqueurs sont arrivés, tu t'es figée, on avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour de toi et tu t'est évanouie, en fait, Harry aussi c'est évanoui »

C'était Marc qui avait parlé, lui aussi était pâle, en fait toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiments étaient pâles.

« Hal' t'est sûr que ça va allez ? demanda Remus.

Dis moi Rem's tu c'est me demander autre chose que ça va ? lui répondit Halexia.

Oui c'est sûr tu vas bien vu la manière avec laquelle tu me réponds. Bon je vais retourner auprès d'Ivit car elle va s'inquiéter. Marc je te confis Hal'.

Merci mais je suis une grande fille : protesta la concernée.

Marc je te confis la grande fille : reprit Remus.

Ok je m'occupe de la grande fille : continua Marc.

Bien, si il y a le moindre problème vous venez me chercher, je suis dans le compartiment des préfets. »

Remus sortit avec un dernier regard plein d'inquiétude pour Halexia, il faut dire qu'elle était très pâle. Le reste du voyage se continua sans autre accident, il y eu bien la visite de Malfoy et ses toutous, mais ils partirent très vite lorsque la patience d'Halexia allait céder. Personne ne parla vraiment, Marc avait fini par expliquer que Dumbledore était son grand-père, que Ivit était sa mère et la nouvelle prof d'Astronomie et que Remus n'était autre que son père et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les trois gars commençaient déjà à échafauder des plans pour rendre hystérique Rusard, cela promettait d'être une année assez mouvementée.

Arrivé sur le quai de la gare de Pré au Lard, Harry eu la mauvaise idée de bousculer sa pire ennemie Lucy Wilman, elle était en 3ème année à Griffondor, Halexia et Hermione l'adoraient, Ron la supportait, Marc ne la connaissait pas encore et Harry la détestait depuis leur première rencontre. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Et apparemment les vacances d'été n'avaient pas changé grand-chose dans leurs rapports amicaux.

« Potter ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention, une fois dans ta vie ! répliqua Lucie.

Franchement Wilman, si tu crois que j'ai fait exprès tu te trompes. J'aurais plutôt eu envie de t'éviter !

tu c'est Potter …

Non, il ne sait pas et il ne saura jamais, maintenant si vous pouviez vous conduire autrement que comme des gamins de quatre ans, vous saurez ravit d'apprendre qu'on est arrivé devant les portes du château et qu'il faut rentrer !!! Compris !!! »

Tout le monde regarda Halexia, il vrai qu'elle n'était pas très patiente mais d'habitude elle supportait les échanges verbaux d'Harry et de Lucy.

« Ba quoi c'est vrai ça devient énervant à la fin !! se justifia-t-elle.

Elle a raison allons-y. « dit Marc qui était à ce moment précis très pâle. A vrai dire, il fallait le comprendre la répartition allait bientôt commencer.

**The end.**

**Bon je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que le petit bouton en bas à gauche sert à écrire des reviews. DONC FAITES LE !!!**

**Prochain chapitre quand j'aurai plein de reviews lol !! Ba ce chapitre ce sera la répartition donc son titre sera : _La répartion _(je sais très original).**

**Voilà je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et à la prochaine !!**

**Halexia Black **


	6. La Répartition

**Salut à tous et tous je rappelle ( ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas fait) que aucun des personnages ( à part quelques un de mon invention tous de même !) ne sont à moi, et oui pour ceux qui savaient pas ils sont à Mrs J.K.Rowling ! Allez maintenant réponses aux reviews….**

**Melle Potter : toujours aussi dégoûté d'apprendre que je t'ai menti ? lol ! Ralala, enfin j'espère être pardonnée et merci pour tes compliments ma petite juju ( mon amour lol ! rappelle toi à la cantine ! mardi !)**

**Ana : Désolé, mais ça m'a énervé de voir une seule review et tu sais t'es pardonnée ! Mais merci quand même et je vais faire plus long cette fois ci et en + en exclu j'ai forcé mon cerveau pour trouver une chanson du choixpeau, alors n'hésite pas à faire un commentaire déçu !**

**Aller GO ! Chapitre n° 6 pour vous cher lecteur !**

**Chapitre 6 : La Répartition.**

« Potter, Granger ! Dans mon bureau sur le champ »

C'était McGonagall, elle fonçait droit sur le jeune groupe. Chacun se regardaient et se demandaient si l'un d'eux avaient fait une quelconque farce sans prévenir les autres. Non ça ne devait pas être ça, Harry faisait toujours les farces avec Halexia et Ron, et Hermione, elle ne supportait pas aller contre le règlement de l'école.

« Ne fait donc pas ces têtes d'apeurés, voyons je souhaite simplement vous parler en privé : les rassura McGonagall. Black vous m'avez l'air bien pâleêtes vous sur que vous allez bien ?

Oui, oui professeur je vais bien : répondit Halexia, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bien, Potter, Granger si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ron, Marc et Halexia regardèrent Harry et Hermione s'éloignés avec le professeur McGonagall. Voyant que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, ils suivirent le mouvement. Rien n'avait changé depuis juin, les fantômes s'amusaient toujours à passer à travers les élèves, le plafond magique de la Grande Salle était là, mais plus gris que jamais à cause de la pluie qui tombait dehors. Tous les professeurs étaient présents, Rogue y compris, au plus grand malheur de Ron qui espérait chaque année que celui-ci se fasse renvoyé. Peine perdue d'après Halexia.

« M Lupin ? demanda une petite voix.

Eu… Oui, c'est moi : répondit Marc.

Professeur Flitwick, je serai votre professeur d'enchantements : continua le petit professeur.

Enchanté : fit Marc qui regardait le petit d'homme bizarrement.

Vous voulez me suivre car vous allez être réparti votre maison en premier.

Quoi ?

Allez mon vieux : se moqua Ron, tu vas voir c'est pas la fin du monde !

Ca dépend pour qui, dois-je te rappeler qui je suis : rétorqua Marc

Non c'est bon : confirma Ron.

Nous pouvons y aller M Lupin : demanda gentiment le professeur Flitwick.

Oui, oui c'est bon, on y va. »

Marc s'éloigna, Halexia et Ron décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Les seules places de libres se trouvaient près de Lucy. Ron avait beau prévenir Halexia que quand Harry reviendrait, il crierait de voir Lucy en leur compagnie Halexia s'en moquait fortement. Quelques minutes passèrent et enfin Dumbledore prit la parole, ce qui était assez inhabituel car d'habitude le directeur faisait son discours après la répartition et non avant.

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et oui cette année j'ai l'honneur de faire mon discours avant la répartition ainsi mes paroles de grand-père ne vous empêcheront pas de déguster le délicieux festin. »

Quelques rirent se firent entendre dans la salle, après les paroles de Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne s'en souciât pas et continua :

« J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette année Poudlard accueillera trois nouveau professeurs. Tous d'abord, je doit vous annoncer que le professeur Brûlopot c'est enfin décider à partir à la retraite, c'est ainsi que notre cher garde chasse, Rubeus Hagrid, reprendra se poste. »

La Grande Salle entière explosa de joie, sauf les Serpentards évidemment. Hagrid ne put se retenir de pleurer.

« Il le mérite amplement : souffla Ron à Halexia

Merci, merci : reprit Dumbledore. Je disais donc que comme vous vous en doutez, le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal était vaquant, et bien il ne l'est plus car oui, dès aujourd'hui se sera le Professeur Remus Lupin qui enseignera cette matière. Bonne chance Professeur. Et enfin, il nous manque plus qu'à présenter notre nouvelle professeur d'Astronomie, le Professeur Ivit Dumbledore… »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la Grande Salle, Ivit ne put retenir un sourire, elle regarda quelques instant son père qui lui aussi souriait.

« Bien, passons maintenant à des choses plus sérieuses. Vous avez dut remarquer que des Détraqueurs étaient postés à chaque entrée du château. Sachez, que ceux-ci ne font aucun cadeau, alors n'essayez en aucun cas de sortir en dehors du château, car le pire pourrait vous arrivez. Mais sachez, que dans les moments les plus sombres, il suffit juste de rallumer la lumière. Ah, j'allais oublier, nous accueillons cette année un nouvelle élève qui sera parmi les troisième année. Et bien, que la Répartion commence. »

McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle à sa suite se trouvait tous les première année plus apeurés que jamais. Marc lui se trouvait avec le professeur Flitwick, il commençait à avoir des tiques de nervosité. Halexia trouvait à ce moment là qu'il ressemblait énormément à Remus lorsque celui-ci avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Le choixpeau fut mis sur l'éternel tabouret qui d'après Ron et Harry devait servir que pour la Répartition. Le choixpeau se mis à chanter, chaque année les élèves attendaient avec impatience la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau, c'était devenu une tradition.

_Bonjour, on m'appelle le choixpeau,_

_Je sais, je ne suis pas très beau._

_Mais si vous saviez ce que j'ai en dessous,_

_Vous n'auriez plus ses visages de fous !_

_Car oui, nul autre que Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle,_

_On été assez de souffle,_

_Pour me donner leur savoir !_

_C'est ainsi que sans vraiment le savoir,_

_Je trouverai votre maison._

_Ainsi si vous avez la sagesse et la raison,_

_Serdaigle sera votre chez vous._

_Mais si vous êtes courageux et assez fous,_

_A Gryffondor, vous irez tout droit loger._

_Si vous aimez être loyal et travailler,_

_C'est à Poufsouffle où vous saurez en de bonne main._

_Mais si vous êtes des érudits et des malins,_

_Serpentard vous accueillera !_

_Alors n'hésitez pas,_

_Posez moi sur votre tête,_

_Pour que enfin la Répartition soit faite !_

Quand le choixpeau se tut, la salle entière explosa en applaudissement généreux. McGonagall expliqua aux premières années le principe de la Répartition et cette année un troisième année passerait avant eux.

« Marc Lupin » appela McGonagall.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Marc. Ces parents et son grand-père le regardèrent intensément. Marc n'avait plus qu'une solution aller à Gryffondor.

« Tiens un Lupin : fit le choixpeau se qui fit légèrement sursauter Marc. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir un de si tôt ! Bien, je vois du courage beaucoup de courage, mais aussi beaucoup de sagesse comme ton père. Et tu as le savoir d'un Dumbledore. Il n'y a aucun doute avec une famille comme la tienne tu ne peux qu'aller à… GRYFFONDOR »

Marc était soulagé ça se voyait sur son visage, on pouvait penser que Remus et Ivit l'étaient aussi. Dumbledore, lui, souriait bêtement. C'est à ce moment que Harry et Hermione arrivèrent.

« Alors : demanda Harry, on en est où ?

Je suis à Gryffondor : dit Marc pendant que Sophie Stafford était accueilli à Serdaigle.

Et bien, bienvenue à Gryffondor : fit Hermione.

Merci.

La Répartition finit, le festin de début d'année commença. Les conversation allait bon train « Qu'es-ce que tu avais fait pendant les vacances ? Où es tu allé ? C'était bien ». Les questions habituelles des retours de vacances. Harry et Lucy passaient leur repas à se lancer des remarques peut plaisantes. Halexia qui commençait à en avoir marre décida de mettre fin à cet échange verbal.

« Alors pourquoi McGonagall voulait te voir Harry ?

Hein ? A eu… vous vous rappelez se que m'avait dit Dumbledore en première année ?

Tu sais vu tous ce qu'il te dit, on peut pas s'en rappeler : fit remarquer Ron.

Et bien, il m'avait dit que j'étais l'Associé, vous vous rappelez ?

L'Associé : demanda Marc. Tu contrôles donc les quatre éléments, tu peux de déplacer autrement que comme le transplanage et tu peux soigner les blessures ?

En fait, non car je pourrai faire ça que si un Cinquième élément existe et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Mais il est là le pourquoi du comment. McGonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau car j'ai disons gonflé ma tante sans baguette et ça c'est pas normal.

Tu veux dire que le Cinquième élément existe ? demanda Hermione.

Ca j'en sais rien : avoua Harry

Et toi Hermione pourquoi McGonagall voulais te voir ? demanda le plus innocemment Ron.

Au pour pas grand-chose, mon emploi du temps, bon je crois qu'il est tant d'aller nous coucher.

Hermione tu peux élargir ta réponse : continua Ron.

Non, elle ne l'élargira pas, car il est tard et je sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis crevée : interveni Halexia

C'est vrai que ta l'air fatigué » confirma Marc.

C'est ainsi que chacun se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivé devant, Neville se plaignit qu'il n'allait jamais se rappeler du mot de passe. Les cinq amis se séparèrent pour aller se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif. A peine arrivé, Halexia s'écroula sur son lit.

« Tu m'a l'air fatigué Halexia, ces la fin des vacances qui te font ça : remarqua Lucy.

Au non, c'est vos échanges verbaux interminables de toi et Harry : dit ironiquement Halexia

Très drôle, j'y peux rien si je peux pas le voir Potter !

Tu pourrais faire des efforts : lui fit gentiment remarquer Hermione.

Il a qu'à en faire lui aussi !

STOP ! cria Halexia, on arrêtent là la conversation Harry et on dort, merci.

Sur ces quelques mots, les trois filles se couchèrent et s'endormirent. Mais pour l'une d'elle, la nuit fut très agitée. Car le rêve d'Halexia fut ce soir là, plus précis que jamais.

**A suivre…..**

**Voilà c'était plus long que l'autre fois ! Un grand merci à Melle Potter qui sera se reconnaître, ba oui juju t'as lu ma chanson du choixpeau même si j'ai changé quelques trucs (si t'aime pas mes changements tu me le dit et je change). N'hésitez pas à faire un petit commentaire, un grand si vous avez envie est aussi bienvenue ! lol !**

**Prochain chapitre se sera : _Feuilles de thé sur catastrophes._ Niveau personnages ba on reprend les mêmes. Donc voilà, voilà….**

**Bisous à tous et pète à la semaine prochaine (étant donné que j'essaye de faire un chapitre par semaine).**

**Halexia Black.**


	7. Feuilles de thé sur catastrophes

**Salut à tous, bon alors tout d'abord réponses aux reviews.**

**Ana : merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Et t'inquiet l'action va se mettre en place dès la fin de ce chapitre qui j'espère sera long. En passant sache que Sirius va arriver bien plus tôt que tout le monde le pense, mais je n'en dirai pas plus… Et encore un grand merci.**

**Melle Potter : Merci, merci, arrête tu vas me faire rougir. Lol ! Enfin bon, que te dire de plus et bah par exemple que le rêve d'Halexia vous le comprendrez en même tant que elle. Donc petit à petit. Voilà c'est tout….**

**Melissa Jedusor : STP ARRETE DECRIRE COMME CA ! Lol ! T'es chiante avec cette manie décrire ne majuscule non je rigole. Et sache que ta review ma fait très plaisir lol ! **

**Bon aller c'est parti pour le chapitre 7….**

**Chapitre 7 : Feuilles de thé sur catastrophes.**

« Hal' réveille toi tu vas être en retard dès le premier jour et….

- Non Remus laisse moi la voir une dernière fois !

- Quoi, Hal' est ce que ça va ? Hal' ? criai la voix d'un Marc très affolé.

- Hein, quoi ? Marc ? Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? demanda Halexia.

- Hermione est venu me chercher car elle n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Pourquoi t'a parlé de Papa ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Hein, j'ai pas parlé de Remus, et oui t'inquiète je vais bien…En fait non je vais pas bien du tout, pousse toi »

Halexia sauta de son lit et se dirigea en courrant vers les toilettes pour y vomir. Marc regarda Hermione, on pouvait voir que celle-ci aussi s'inquiétait pour Halexia.

« Halexia, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie : dit Marc, mais celui-ci connaissait déjà la réponse de la jeune fille, elle serai négative.

-Non, non c'est rien allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner »

Marc secoua la tête, il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Halexia d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Cette fille était la fille la plus têtue qu'il n'a eu à rencontrer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« On c'est perdu ! C'est sûr on tourne en rond ! Foutue cour de Divination !

- Ron c'est bon on a compris… ALORS ARRETE DE TE PLAINDRE TOUTE LES CINQ MINUTES ! CAR CA DEVIENS VRAIMENT ENERVANT À LA FIN !

-Hal' ? dit Harry. Arrête de crier sur Ron comme ça, on ne va pas s'énerver pour un cour débile. T'es vraiment sur les nerfs en ce moment toi, tu devrais plus dormir. Tiens on va demander notre chemin à un tableau. »

Dormir, o oui Halexia aimerait bien, le problème était ce foutue rêve qui lui encombrait l'esprit. Il faut dire que découvrir que ce rêve n'était pas un vrai rêve mais plutôt une scène réelle qui se serait passé. Et quand plus son parrain et sois même en faisaient partiça n'arrangeait pas ses espoirs d'endormissement.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur….le chevalier : continua Harry bien prêt à retrouver son chemin. Mais nous nous sommes perdus et…

- Arrière pendards ! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre au Chevalier de Catogan ! cria le chevalier.

- QUOI ! Mais on ne vous attaque pas, on vous demande juste de nous aider à retrouver notre chemin et non…

- Arrière mouchards ! Ne criez plus sur moi ou bien vous aurez affaire au Chevalier du Catogan en personne !

- Non pour qui il se prend lui !

- Harry arrête c'est pas comme ça qu'il va nous aider ! interveni Marc. Monsieur le grand Chevalier de Catogan, c'est la une requête que nous vous faisons. Nous nous sommes perdus en cherchant la salle où se déroulent les cours de Divination. Et vous sachant noble, nous pensions que vous pourriez nous indiquer le chemin de celle-ci ? Pensez un peu, aux bons éco que nous allons vous faire si vous nous aidez….

- Bien… j'accepte, suivez moi, noble écuyer !

- Waouh ! Et bah di donc je ne savais pas le noble écuyer si courtois : répliqua Harry.

- Et oui prends en de la graine : se moqua Marc. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« La Divination est une matière qui ne peut s'étudier dans les livres….. »

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que le professeur Trelawney parlait de sa matière. Halexia n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur de la pièce était intenable alors ajoutée à la voix monotone de Trelawney, vous n'aviez qu'une envie dormir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir comme Ron le faisait, si non son rêve serait de retour, et la classe de Divination n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour crier le nom de son parrain. Car Halexia avait deviné que Remus était l'un des trois hommes de son rêve, plus précisément celui qui tenait l'enfant, elle en avait même déduit que l'enfant c'était elle.

« M Weasley pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez dans la tasse de votre camarade ? continua le professeur Trelawney.

- Heu….oui bien sûr. Hum… je vois une sorte de croix, Harry va donc souffrir, Ha ! Je vois aussi un soleil, signe de bonheur. Donc Harry va connaître de terribles souffrances mais il en sera heureux.

- Tu aurais intérêt à faire vérifier ton troisième œil, si tu veux mon avis Ron ! lui souffla Marc.

- Montrez moi cela jeune homme : fit Trelawney vexée par la remarque de Marc. Haaa »

Le professeur recula de plusieurs mettre et lâcha la tasse d'Harry. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle, tout le monde souhaitait savoir ce qu'avait vu le professeur Trelawney.

« Mon pauvre enfant….le Sinistros !

- Le Sinistros : rétorqua Hermione. N'importe quoi !

- C'est quoi le Siniquelque chose : demanda Harry.

- C'est le pire présage de mort qu'il existe : répondit un Ron plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Et ce n'est que des sornettes : continua Halexia. Comme si, un gros chien noir pouvait vous tuer. Non, les gens qui croient le voir, meurent de leur propre peur c'est tout.

- Bien mes enfants, je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Mon troisième œil à besoin de repos : coupa Trelawney.

- Mais bien sûr… se moqua Hermione. Ron arrête de faire cette tête, Harry est vivant, et franchement tu devrais ne plus croire à de telles bêtises. La Divination est un art bien trop vague, non l'Arithmancie ça c'est vraiment intéressant.

- Quoi mais comme peux tu le savoir, le cour d'Arithmancie est en même tant que celui de Divination ? répliqua Ron.

- Je le sais c'est tout.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Bien ouvrez vos livres à la page des hippogriffes ! claironna Hagrid.

-Et comment ouvrons nous nos livres MONsieur le professeur : dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. »

Les Gryffondors avaient eux la désagréables surprises d'avoir le cour aux Soins aux Créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentards. Et d'après l'attitude de Malefoy, celui-ci était près à ruiner le premier cour d'Hagrid.

« Heu…et bien en lui caressant le dos, tout simplement : répondit Hagrid.

- Mais sûr c'était évident ! continua Malefoy.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Tiens, tiens Black. Tu n'as toujours pas rejoint ton cher père.

- Non, je me suis dit que ça te faire trop plaisir. Et tu me connaît je déteste te rendre heureux. Mais promis dès que je le vois je lui passe le bonjour de ta part.

-Tintinllaaa » les coupa Hagrid. N'est-il pas magnifique cet hippogriffe. Hein Buck tu est magnifique n'est ce pas »

Hagrid parlait à une créature des plus étranges. En effet, l'animal était le croisement d'un aigle et d'un cheval. Ce qui lui donnait un air plus tôt effrayant qu'attrayant.

« Alors qui veut lui dire bonjour »

Tout le monde recula, sauf Harry qui n'avait pas réagit assez vite.

« Harry, c'est très bien !

- Hein…quoi ?

-Aller courage : lui souffla Marc qui le poussa à avancer par la même occasion.

- Bien Harry, tu vas donc saluer Buck, si celui-ci te répond par un autre salue tu pourras aller le caresser. Autrement… mais on verra cela plus tard. »

Harry salua donc Buck, chacun retenaient son souffle. Les Gryffondors souhaitaient retrouver leur camarade de classe en vie, quand aux Serpentards, ils n'avaient qu'une envie, qu'Harry se face découper en morceaux. Mais seule la prière des Gryffondors fut entendu car Harry put approcher Buck et le caresser.

« Bravo, félicitation Harry, bravo ! Maintenant je suis sûr que Buck acceptera que tu le montes.

- Hein….de ….quoi ? Non, non Hagrid, je ne crois pas que se soit… OOOOO. »

Buck fonça comme une flèche vers le ciel, Harry était sur son dos et essayait de s'agripper à l'animal sans lui arracher la moindre aile. C'est dans ces moments là qu'Harry adorait son balai. Le vole dura cinq bonne minutes, arrivé à terre, une bouffé de soulagement l'envahit, il était encore vivant c'était un vrai miracle.

« MAGNIFIQUE HARRY, BRAVO BUCK ! cria un Hagrid plus heureux que jamais.

- C'est très facile, je suis sûr que tu n'es même pas dangereux ! N'est ce pas espèce de grosse brute repoussante »fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante.

Mais c'était un mot de trop, insulter un hippogriffe en revenait à se suicider. Ce qui arriva, arriva, Buck balaya l'air avec ses griffes et frappa Malefoy au bras. Hagrid repoussa l'animal à grande peine de Malefoy et il s'approcha du blessé.

« Aaaa regardez je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !

-Mais non, tu ne meurs pas, allez viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir, vous et votre poulet… »

Hagrid s'éloigna avec Malefoy dans les bras vers le château. On n'avait beau dire Malefoy avait réussi une chose, ruiner le premier cour d'Hagrid.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« BOUGGGG »

La classe entière sursauta, il y avait dans cette armoire de grand-mère, une créature qui n'avait pas l'air d'être heureuse d'y être enfermée. On pouvait sans hésitation compter sur Remus pour trouver des créatures plus ou moins effrayante. Mais cela aurait été plus rassurant si celui-ci était présent. En effet, toutes les chaises et tables avaient été poussées contre les murs de la classe, seule la penderie trônait au milieu.

« Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? demanda Remus qui sortait de son bureau. Quelqu'un peut il s'aventurer à tout hasardà me dire ce qui se cache dans cette vieille penderie.

-C'est un épouvantard Monsieur.

-Exactement M Thomas, cinq points à Gryffondor. Et qui peut me dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard ?

- Personne ne le sait. L'épouvantard prend la forme de se que nous craignons le plus, c'est pour ça…

-…qu'il est si effrayant, oui, oui Melle Granger.

-Mais d'où elle sort ? demanda Ron à Halexia.

-J'en sais rien ! lui répondit elle.

-Bien : reprit Lupin, répété après moi, sans baguette s'il vous plaît, merci, RIDICULUS !

- Ridiculus : répéta toute la classe.

-C'est son cour qui est Ridiculus : lança Malefoy.

-Silence Malefoy : répondit Harry, qui pour une fois eu l'effet escompté.

-Bien maintenant passons à la pratique : continua Remus. M Londubat, oui vous, venez… »

Neville s'avança d'un pas qui n'était pas très assuré.

« Bonjour…alors Neville de quoi avez-vous donc le plus peur ?

-leprofesseurRogue.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Le professeur Rogue. »

La classe se mis à rire quine savais pas que Rogue adorait effrayer Neville.

« Hum….Rogue bien sûr tout le monde en à peur : reprit Remus qui essayait en vînt de cacher un sourire naissant. Vous habitez chez votre grand-mère je crois ?

- Oui mais je ne veux pas…

-Non, non, pensez seulement à ses habits. Bien… »

Remus s'approcha de Neville et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour que seul lui l'entende.

« ….Quand Rogue sortira de la penderie, pensez aux habits de votre grand-mère votre professeur. Vous pouvez le faire ? Bien préparez votre baguette, c'est partit »

Un Rogue plus terrifiant que jamais apparut, Neville prononça la formule et le professeur se retrouva avec les habits de la grand-mère de Neville. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Puis se fut au tour chaque élèves de passer devant l'épouvantard. Quand arriva le moment où Halexia devait passer, celle-ci ne se sentait vraiment mal. Tous tournaient autour d'elle, elle lâcha sa baguette. Elle vit juste Remus courir vers elle en remettant l'épouvantard dans la penderie, et elle sentit deux personnes la rattraper, puis se fut le trou noir.

« Hal', Halexia ! Allez, debout »

Halexia s'éveilla, Remus était en face d'elle, plus inquiet que jamais. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé, elle s'était évanouie et elle avait vu une armoire tomber et mais sûr….

« L'armoire ! s'écria Halexia.

-Quoi l'armoire ? s'interrogea Remus.

-L'ARMOIRE »

Tout se passa en un éclair, la penderie contenant l'épouvantard tomba en direction de Lupin. Halexia la figea quelques secondes, voyant que celle-ci allait continuer sa chute elle la déplaça vers la gauche. Pensant la refiger comme la première fois, elle la fit exploser. Tout le monde la regarda étonnéà vrai dire elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait cela, elle regardait ses mains en quête de trouver un réponse logique à ce qui venait de se produire.

« Bien…le cour est fini pour aujourd'hui : fit Remus qui venait de reprendre ses esprits. Harry, Marc et Halexia vous restez. »

Toute la classe sortit en silence, personne ne savait comment réagir. Il ne restait maintenant que quatre personnes dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Remus reprit la parole :

« Marc et Harry portez Halexia, on va chez le directeur »

**Fin du chapitre 7.**

**Je sais je suis une sadique ! Ne me tuez pas SVP ! Allez j'essayerai de faire vite le chapitre 8. Vous pouvez constater que ce chapitre est un record niveau longueur, sachez que j'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là.**

**Prochain chapitre (le huitième vous vous en doutez) s'intitulera je pense : _Quand la vérité tombe._ Je peux vous dire déjà qu'il y aura sûrement une discussion Remus/Ivit car je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps celle-là (la discussion pour ceux qu'on pas compris). Voilà gros bisous à tous et bonne vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances ( genre moi) et courage aux autres qui n'ont pas la chance de l'être ( genre mes sœurs et mon frère).**

**Halexia Black.**


	8. Quand la vérité tombe

**Salut à tous, de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, je rappelle tout d'abord que ce monde et aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent, à part quelques un quand même !**

**Bon ça c'est fait maintenant réponse aux reviews :**

**Melle Potter : merci, merci et non je vais pas m'arrêter au chapitre 7 comme tu vois, mais en ce moment j'ai plus vraiment du temps pour écrire, et en plus je veux prendre le temps qu'il faut pour que ce soit bien, tu c'est comment je suis une vraie maniaque quand j'écris, lol ! Non puis y a le lycée et il faut que je pense à mon travail scolaire même si c'est pas ce que je préfère. En y repensant, accroche toi pour ta fic, tu verras les idées des fois on en a pas et des fois on en a pleins. COURAGE !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic, n'oubliez pas de laissez une review après la lecture du chapitre.**

**Chapitre 8 : Quand la vérité tombe…**

Halexia avait beau bien connaître son parrain, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieux. Son visage était crispé et ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude mêlée à de l'incompréhension. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur, il se retourna vers les trois adolescents, il les regarda un instant, cherchant quelque chose à leurs dire mais ne trouvant rien se tût.

« Entrez ! » fit la voix du directeur.

Quand la petite troupe entra dans le bureau, Dumbledore eu un temps de réaction assez long. Il faut dire que Marc et Harry portaient une Halexia plus blanche qu'une colombe, et Remus lui essayait comme il pouvait de lui expliquer la situation déjà bien compliquée. Le récit fini, Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour et prononça ces quelques mots.

« Asseyez vous donc tous. »

Tout le monde s'installa en silence sur un des fauteuils qui entouraient le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Bien : reprit Dumbledore. Il est vrai que des situations comme celle-ci, nous n'en avions pas vu depuis des siècles. Halexia cela fait combien de temps que tu as des rêves, disons bizarre, peu commun ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas, peut-être depuis mon anniversaire ? Pourquoi ? Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Halexia.

- J'ai bien une idée, même plus qu'une idée, je dirai plus que c'est la réalité ; malgré le fait que ce soit impossible étant donné les circonstances, à moins bien sûr que tout le monde se soit trompé ce qui est fort probable, puisque tu es dans mon bureau aujourd'hui.

- Grand-père tu peut m'être en marche le monde traduction s'il te plaît : rétorqua Marc. Parce que là vraiment ce que tu viens de nous dire, ça veut rien dire du tout !

- Mais bien sûr Marc, ce que j'essayais de vous expliquer était qu'Halexia est le Cinquième élément. »

Un silence plus qu'insupportable s'abattit sur la pièce. Chacun était en train de traduire pour lui-même les derniers mots de Dumbledore. Halexia, Cinquième élément, c'était plus qu'impossible, c'était inimaginable.

« Ha, ha, ha…. Très drôle ! dit Halexia.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

- Le Cinquième élément est une légende, professeur. Je l'ai même lu dans le livre qu'Hermione à offert à Halexia : rétorqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas une légende : coupa Remus. Il n'y a pas eu de Cinquième élément depuis des siècles, c'est pour cela que les gens on fini par croire que ce n'était qu'une simple légende. Mais il est vrai que c'est impossible qu'Halexia soit le Cinquième élément, professeur. Tous les éléments ne sont pas réunis.

- Il faut croire que nous nous sommes tous trompés. Les pouvoirs sont là, cela suffit pour confirmer.

- Les quoi ? demanda Halexia.

- Les pouvoirs. Disons que tu va, ou tu es doté de différents pouvoirs : répondit Dumbledore.

- Du genre ?

- Tu contrôleras les quatre éléments, tu seras capable de te déplacer, de faire de la magie sans baguette, en fait, celle-ci t'est maintenant inutile : dit Dumbledore. Quant Harry, qui est l'associé, il contrôle aussi les éléments mais avec sa baguette et peut aussi se déplacer à sa guise.

- Ha…oui… rien que ça : répondit une Halexia abasourdi par les évènements.

- Bien vous avez d'autres questions ? Non ? D'accord, Halexia je crois qu'un peu de repos te feras du bien, histoire de te comprendre. Marc, Harry je vous faits confiance surveillez là. Remus je crois que vous avez des cours à enseigner allez-y. Si vous avez le moindre problème vous savez tous où me trouver. Bonne fin de journée. »

Tout le monde sorti du bureau du directeur en silence. Arrivé près de la gargouille, Halexia appela Remus qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours.

« Remus ?

- Hum ?

- En quoi c'est changé mon épouvantard ?

- En toi, tu as peur de toi-même. »

Les trois adolescents restèrent quelques instants près de l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Chacun essayant d'assimiler les derniers mots de Remus qui s'éloignait vers son bureau. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Remus arriva dans son bureau épuisé, il se demandait comment il n'était pas encore devenu fou avec les évènements de ses derniers mois. Son ex-ami qui s'échappe, son fils et son ex-petite amie qui réapparaissent dans sa vie et maintenant sa filleule qui devient une des sorcières la plus puissante au monde.

« Non, franchement j'ai une vie toute à fait normale : cria-t-il.

- Je trouve aussi.

Lupin sursauta, il n'avait même pas vu qu'une personne était présente dans son bureau. Il était vraiment fatigué car d'habitude ses sens de loup-garou ne lui faisaient jamais défaut.

« Ivit ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

- C'est ce que j'avais crû remarquer. Comment va Halexia ? Et comment va-tu, toi ?

- Oh, bah elle est fatiguée….mais comment t'es au courant que…

- Mon père me la dit il y a à peine cinq minutes. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question.

- Ah...eu je vais à peu près bien. Mais dit moi, tu n'es pas venu me voir simplement pour me demander si j'allais bien.

- Non c'est vrai, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas venue seulement pour ça. Je voulais qu'on n'est une vraie discussion.

- Ivit on en a déjà parlé pendant les vacances et…

- Ah oui c'est vrai, on en a parlé dans le bureau de mon père, j'avais oublié. Non allez s'en rire, il faut vraiment qu'on discute. »

Discuter, elle était drôle, Remus s'avait déjà où tous cela allait les mener. Il commencerait à lui crier dessus et rien de ne changerait depuis leur dernière discussion. Mais elle avait l'air de vouloir vraiment en parler.

« Bon très bien de quoi veut tu discuter ?

- Remus !

- Bah quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est ça n'est ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, mais je sais déjà comment je vais réagir quand tu vas essayer de te justifier alors…

- Me justifier ! Là tu y vas fort Lupin !

- Tu vois qu'est ce que je disais déjà ?

- Ok, très bien, nous sommes adultes et je suis sûr que nous sommes capable de parler comme des gens civilisés et…

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Remus.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tu ne pouvais pas savoir comment j'allais réagir, tu…

-J'avais peur c'est tout. Pas peur de toi, mais plutôt de ta réaction, tu sais quand j'étais là bas en Espagne, j'ai souvent pensé revenir en Angleterre mais je pensais à toi, je me doutais que tu me haïrais et plus les années passaient plus c'était dur d'avoir le courage d'affronter ta colère.

- Je ne te haïs pas, loin de moi c'est idée, j'ai juste du mal à comprendre, je suis perdu.

- Ne vas pas croire que je ne t'aimais pas et que c'est pour ça que je suis partie car c'est faux.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça et cette idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Soulagé ?

- Oui beaucoup car à un moment j'ai crû que…

- Ivit !

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête.

- C'est vrai que vous m'avez cherché partout ?

- Oui, James et Sirius qui étaient Aurors avaient fait appel à leurs contacts, c'est pour te dire. Lily et Kate avaient fait tous les endroits que tu adorais. Et moi j'essayais avec Peter de trouver le pourquoi du comment tu étais partie. Si un jour, je t'avais blessé au point que tu m'en veuille et que tu t'en ailles ? Enfin bon, tu vois ce genre de chose. Et à vrai dire je n'ai jamais trouvé, jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Mais comment a-tu put croire une phrase si débile, enfin franchement quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être père, je n'ai pas réfléchis, c'était une phrase en l'air !

- J'en sais rien, j'étais jeune et stupide.

- Excuse bidon à mon avis !

- Remus tu vas pas recommencer !

- Ok c'est bon oublie ce que je viens de dire. Alors cette première journée de cour comment c'était ?

- Oh et bien disons que mes élèves me testaient. Ils voulaient voir si je valais mon nom de famille. Et toi ?

- Et bien comme tout nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, ils testent mon niveau. Il faut dire que d'après Halexia, ils ont eu des cas, je les plains. Bon je vais devoir te mettre à la porte, mille excuses mais j'ai un cour qui commence dans cinq minutes alors si mes élèves te voient dans mon bureau, tu connais les rumeurs ?

- Désolé de t'apprendre mon cher Remus que les paris sont déjà ouverts.

- Ah oui et sur quoi sont ils ouverts ?

- Sur dans combien de temps le professeur Lupin et le professeur Dumbledore se remettrons ensemble ? Tu veux un dessin ou tu as compris ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris alors dehors !

- Bonne fin de journée, professeur.

- Oui c'est ça allez oust dehors ! »

Ivit sortie de la pièce. Remus la regarda partir.

« Elle est vraiment belle : pensa Remus. Elle n'a pas changé et au mon vieux reprend toi, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Non m'est qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je suis vraiment fatigué. »

La classe des cinquième années de Gryffondor entrèrent dans la classe se qui fit sortir Remus de ses pensées. Tous s'installèrent et le regardèrent avec des regards de défit.

« Il me testent encore une fois » pensa Lupin.

Celui-ci attendit que le silence soit fait pour prendre la parole.

« Bien : commença Remus. Ai-je besoin de me présenter ? Non, très bien une chose de moins à faire. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette année est pour vous l'année des BUSES et bien soyez heureux puisque je vous épargne le discours endormant et je laisse ce travail à vos autres professeurs. Messieurs Weasley ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes encore en train de manigancer dans votre coin ? »

Remus connaissait assez bien les jumeaux, les ayant côtoyer ses deux dernières années en allant chercher Halexia quand celle-ci allait au Terrier voir Ron.

« Mais bien sûr, professeur ! répondit Fred. Georges explique lui s'il te plaît.

- Très bien, nous prenons en note les quelques paris, sur votre couple avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Humm….et son t'il bon ? demanda Lupin.

- Je dois dire que, ils sont plutôt très favorables : répondit Fred.

- Bien ça me rassure, et maintenant si on se mettait au travail, ouvrez vos livre à la page quinze et lisez moi le premier paragraphe et ensuite nous en discuterons ensemble. »

Les élèves exécutèrent l'ordre du professeur en silence. Tout le monde avait été étonné par la réaction de Lupin, si les jumeaux avaient dit cela Rogue ils auraient obligatoirement fait perdre des points à leur maison mais auraient en plus écopés d'une retenue.

« Dit moi Lupin : pensa Remus. Ca te prend souvent d'encourager les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, non parce que la franchement avoir répondu ça me rassure, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux. Ivit vas me tuer ! Allez avoue le toi Lupin tu l'aimes encore. NON ! C'est du passé un point c'est tout ! Et maintenant j'ai un cour à continuer moi. Je deviens fou la c'est sûr je me parle à moi-même. Allez courage, la journée est bientôt finie. »

**FIN**

**Bon voilà, oubliez pas reviews en bas à gauche appuyez sur le bouton GO ! J'espère que ça vous a plut parce que j'ai eu du mal à le faire celui-là !**

**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand parce qu'en ce moment j'ai trop de mal à écrire, donc je vais pète mettre plus de temps pour avoir plus de recul sur ma fic car je suis pas trop satisfaite de ce que je fais en ce moment. Je peux quand même vous dire qu'on passera directement à Halloween et un certain Sirius Black devrait tomber nez à nez en face de sa fille mais je n'en dis pas plus et je trouve que j'en dis déjà pas mal. Voilà…**

**Bisous à tous.**

**Halexia Black.**


	9. Un imposteur parmi les citrouilles

**Me voici ENFIN de retour après une très longue absence ! Désolé, ces derniers mois j'ai été très occupée, je suis partie en Ecosse, y a eu la fin de l'année et pleins d'autres trucs mais je suis là de retour pour un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! D'abord réponse aux quelques reviews….**

**Mélissa Jedusor : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'essaye de faire un chapitre plus long cette fois ci !**

**Natalia : merci pour ton encouragement ça ma fait bien rire ! Désolé je ne me suis pas trop grouillé mais j'espère me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre !**

**Lélou : tu c'est moi quand j'écris j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est nul mais bon si ça te plait ça me fait plaisir ! Dit moi si ce chapitre ta plu !**

**Melle Potter : merci beaucoup pour ta review ça ma fait très plaisir !**

**En espérant que ce neuvième chapitre vous plaira et bien le voici ….**

**_CHAPITRE 9 : Un imposteur parmi les citrouilles…_**

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial à Poudlard, en plus d'Halloween, la première sortie officielle à Pré au Lard avait été programmée ce jour même. Chaque élève de chaque maison été surexcité, en particulier ceux de troisième année qui allait enfin découvrit le village peuplé seulement de sorciers. Mais pour certain cette sortie ne se ferait pas.

« Nous te jurons Harry de te rapporter le plus de choses possibles de Pré au Lard et ….

- C'est bon Ron, ne t'inquiète pas Halexia ni va pas non plus alors je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la trouver. Alors aller OUST ! Je ne veux plus vous voir avant ce soir ! »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Toc, toc ». Deux coups furent frappés contre la porte du bureau de Lupin.

« Entrez : fit ce dernier. Halexia ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas à Pré au Lard avec les autres ?

- Non, le village devient lassant, je le connais par cœur, plus rien ne me surprend. Et pis, j'avais envie de te parler.

- De me parler ? s'étonna Lupin. Pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté tout les deux.

- Bien de quoi veut tu parler ? Ok ne me regarde pas comme ça ! D'accord tu vas bien ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai encore du mal à contrôler mes pouvoirs et pis je fais toujours ce rêve, il est de plus en plus clair mais il me manque toujours des morceaux.

- Quel rêve ?

- Ha, je t'en ai jamais parlé ? Et bien, c'est assez bizarre, je pense que ça c'est déjà passé, tu me le confirmera… Dans ce rêve,… je vois toi, mon père, Fudge et moi lorsque je devais avoir un an environ. Tu dis à Papa qu'il t'a trahi et lui réclame à me voir une dernière fois, mais je serais incapable de tant dire plus…Remus ?

- Cette scène s'est réellement passée. Tu avais bien un an à l'époque. Ton père c'est fait arrêté chez « vous », on lui avait en quelque sorte tendu un piège et l'appât c'était toi. Fudge n'était pas encore Ministre de la Magie mais Directeur du département des Catastrophes magiques, il accompagnait la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes magiques. Ton père est donc tombé dans le piège, et moi j'étais là simplement parce que je suis ton parrain et que je devais prendre ta garde. Voilà, tu connais l'histoire.

- Tu parlais d'un certain Patmol dans mon rêve, c'est qui ? »

Remus se figea.

« Patmol, non je ne vois pas….hum là t'as du vraiment rêvé. Autre chose ?

- Oui. Comment tu vas toi ?

- Bien, pourquoi ?

- Mon œil ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je te connais, alors ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi…

- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que voir la mère de mon fils tous les jours n'arrange pas mon état mental ? Que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Que je me prépare à la prochaine pleine lune ?

- En résumé oui c'est à peu près ce que je souhaitais entendre ! Dis Rem's ?

- Hum.

- Pourquoi Harry c'est aussi évanoui dans le train lorsque le Détraqueur est rentré dans notre compartiment ?

- Les Détraqueurs ont le pouvoir de voler les plus beaux moments de notre vie, alors qu'une personne a vécu quelque chose de terrible et bien il y a des risques comme l'évanouissement. Et je pense que Harry a vécu une des choses les plus terrible qui peut arriver dans une vie et que je ne souhaite à personne. En parlant de Harry, où est il ? Car lui non plus, il ne va pas à Pré au Lard.

- Harry ! Mince, je l'avais complètement oublié. Je vais devoir te laisser Remus ! Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai pleins de copies à corrigées. A ce soir au festin !

- A ce soir ! »

Et Halexia sortit en trombe du bureau de son parrain. Où pouvait-elle trouvé Harry ? Etant donné que le bureau de Remus se trouvait à quelques pas de la bibliothèque, elle décida d'aller directement jeter un coup d'œil dans l'espoir de trouver le jeune homme. Il était bien là, assis derrière une des tables de la bibliothèque à lire un énorme manuel.

« Hermione a déteint sur toi ? »

Harry sursauta en entendant Halexia lui adresser la parole.

« Halexia tu m'a fait peur ! Je désespérais de te trouver !

- Désolé j'avais besoin de parler à mon parrain. Qu'est ce que tu fais avec un aussi gros manuel ?

- Je cherche pourquoi les Détraqueurs mon fait cet effet là dans le train.

- Arrête tout de suite tes recherches mon cher frère !

- Quoi !

- Potter et Black c'est un lieu de travail ici et non lieu de manigances ! s'écria Mme Pince. Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour travailler vous sortez !

- Non, non Madame, nous travaillons : répondit Halexia avec son air le plus angélique. Je disais donc Harry laisse tomber tes recherches dans ces manuels ennuyants, j'ai la réponse à ta question.

- Et pourrais-je savoir petite sœur la manière dont tu as eu cette réponse ?

- Bien sûr c'est Remus qui me la donnée lorsque je lui est posée la question. Satisfait ?

- Oui, alors cette réponse ? »

Halexia lui fourni donc l'explication de son parrain. Le reste de l'après midi passa très vite pour les deux adolescents qui avait fini par être expulsé par Mme Pince pour bavardages continuels. Halexia avait bien essayé de protester contre un tel argument, jurant que le fou rire qu'elle avait eu lorsque Harry avait changé les cheveux d'un Serpentard qui passait malheureusement pour lui près de leur table, en rose fluo, était simplement du à ce qu'elle avait lu dans le livre qu'ils étudiaient. Il est évident que Mme Pince ne la cru pas un instant, les deux adolescents passèrent donc le reste de leur après midi à ce promener dans le parc de Poudlard, à parler de tout et de rien.

« Hal' ?

- Oui.

- Tu as parlé de ton rêve au professeur Lupin ?

- Oui, je lui en ai parlé.

- Et …

- Et, la scène de mon rêve c'est réellement déroulée, mais il ne m'a pas tout dit j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu n'en sais rien au fond.

- Il hésitait, il cherchait ses mots et puis lorsque que je lui ai parlé de Patmol…

- Patmol ?

- Oui, dans mon rêve Remus s'adresse à une personne en l'appelant Patmol. Mon rêve n'est pas assez clair pour que je sache qui est cet individu, mais je suis sûr que Remus sais et qu'il me ment. Tu aurait vu ça réaction au moment où j'en ai parlé, il s'est carrément figé sur place. Il me cache quelque chose je mettrais ma main à coupée.

- Te connaissant tu finiras bien par le découvrir, allez viens rentrons, les autres ne vont par tarder à arriver. »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« C'était génial ! Franchement pourquoi t'es pas venu Hal' ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Ron, Pré au Lard je connais. Remus y va souvent pour acheter des livres, des cadeaux de Noël aussi, en fin bon tu vois. Pré au Lard je le connais depuis ma plus tendre enfance, alors il a un peu perdu de sa magie. »

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Ron, Marc, Hermione et Lucy étaient de retour à Poudlard, chacun parlait avec enthousiasme du village particulièrement Ron et Hermione. Même si Ron était plus centré sur le magasin de friandises et celui de farces et attrapes, alors qu'Hermione, elle ne parlait que de la poste et de la Cabane hurlante. Harry qui n'avait jamais vu le village arrivait maintenant très bien à l'imaginer.

« Allez Ron, arrête de parler et mange : le coupa Marc. Se serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'un tel festin ! »

Il est vrai que cette année le festin d'Halloween était des plus réussi et pour l'instant aucun incident n'était survenu. Car en première année un troll c'était introduit dans le château et en deuxième année la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte. Alors une année s'en incident serait exceptionnelle.

« Et vous vous avez fait quoi : reprit Marc à l'intension d'Harry et d'Halexia.

- Nous et bah…j'ai parlé avec ton père et après je suis allé rejoindre Harry à la bibliothèque. Là Harry a trouvé bon de teindre les cheveux d'un Serpentard en rose fluo, on s'est donc fait expulsé par Mme Pince car j'ai éclaté de rire et ensuite on a passé le reste de l'après midi dans le parc à se promener et à parler de tout et de franchement rien. Rien de bien passionnant en faite !

- Et se serait indiscret de te demander de quoi tu as parlé avec Papa ?

- Oui et non.

- Très bien, alors de quoi as-tu parlé ?

- De moi, de toi, de lui et de ta mère.

- Je vois, tu ne m'en diras pas plus.

- Exactement !

- Et si je vais l'interroger lui, je ne risque pas de trouver d'autres indices ?

- A ton avis ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

- Dites-vous avez un mode traduction parce que c'est impossible à suivre vos discussions ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ma pauvre Hermione ! Tu apprendras avec le temps que leur langage n'est compréhensible que si toi aussi tu parles comme eux : répondit Harry.

- Parce que toi Potter, tu les comprends ? demanda Lucy.

- Oui Wilman, je les comprends et Ron aussi les comprends ! Halexia ça va ?

- Hein…heu…oui, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne : demanda Marc.

- Non c'est bon ça va aller. »

Halexia sortit donc de table et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle, arrivé à l'extérieur, elle s'appuya contre un mur. Une vision, elle avait eu une vision, personne ne s'en était aperçu, à part Harry qui l'avait vu pâlir. Et il y en avait de quoi devenir blanche, la vision qu'elle avait eue montrait son père à l'intérieur de Poudlard devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« La Grosse Dame, il va essayer d'entrer dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors » pensa Halexia.

Elle partie le plus vite possible que lui permettait de courir ses jambes qui tremblaient. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres visions depuis l'épisode de l'armoire en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait donc encore du mal à les supporter.

« Plus que trois escaliers à grimper et tu y es : se dit-elle. Mais dit moi grosse maligne, que va-tu faire lorsque tu retrouveras devant lui, ton père. Tu vas lui dire « _Salut Papa, tu vas bien et bien tu vois j'ai eu une vision où je te voyais essayer de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, alors je me suis dis tiens pourquoi j'irai pas lui passer un petit bonjour ! »_ Non vraiment, la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir ma vieille parce que cet homme a beau être ton père, c'est aussi un criminel en fuite. Et arrête toi car tu es arrivé à destination ! »

Rien, aucun Sirius Black en vu. La Grosse Dame était là tranquille à somnoler dans son tableau.

« Mes visions ne sont pas sensées me faire défaut, alors où est-il « pensa t-elle.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un la pris par derrière et lui mis une main sur la bouche pour l'empêché de crier.

« Chuuut, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te veux aucun mal : lui dit une voix rauque à l'oreille. Je sais qui tu est et tu c'est qui je suis, donc nous évitons les présentations. Maintenant, je ne veux savoir qu'une chose le mot de passe pour rentrer dans cette fichue Salle Commune, alors je vais enlever ma main de devant ta bouche, tu ne vas pas crier mais tu vas me dire le mot de passe. C'est clair ? »

Halexia approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, j'enlève ma main. Maintenant le mot de passe !

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le donnez ? Madame la Grosse Dame prévenez Remus, vous avez compris PREVENEZ REM… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car Sirius Black l'avait de nouveau bâillonnée.

« Et merde ! Halexia promet moi de ne faire confiance à personne, protège tes arrières. Il est là, il attend. Je ne suis pas fou, tu m'entends ne fait confiance à personne ! Je suis désolé de devoir faire ça. Fait attention à toi ! »

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

« Halexia ! Hal', réveille-toi !

- Aïe, ma tête, ne crie pas Remus !

- Qu'est ce qui voulait Hal' ? Qu'est ce qui t'a dit ?

- Il m'a dit…Il voulait le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout.

- Bien, tu vas dormir dans mes appartements pour ce soir. Tu peux te lever et marcher ? Non, ok je vais te porter. »

Lupin prit sa filleule dans ses bras et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves attroupés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, pour rejoindre ses appartements. A peine il posa la jeune fille dans son lit, qu'elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Ivit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda cette dernière.

- Bien, un peu secoué mais ça va.

- Et toi ?

- J'en sais rien. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.

- Tu lui demanderas tout ça demain, lorsqu'elle se sera reposée et toi aussi tu as besoin de repos. Allez au lit !

- Oui tu as sûrement raison.

-Comment toujours !

**.FIN.**

**Voilà fin de ce neuvième chapitre !**

**Ca vous a plut. Laissez vos commentaires !**

**Prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas trop quand, on se rapproche de Noël, tensions entre Remus et Halexia…. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Gros bisous à tous et bonne vacances pour ceux qui y sont !**

**HALEXIA BLACK.**


	10. Réponse aux reviews

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE MAIS JUSTE UNE REPONSE AUX REVIEWS !**

**Lélou : redésolé pour mon retard du chapitre 9, mais j'étais débordée entre mon voyage en Ecosse, la fin des cours, le harcèlement des profs avec leurs devoirs de dernières minutes, j'ai pas eu trop de temps à moi MAIS je jure d'essayer maintenant d'être régulière, je dis bien essayer ! Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais l'orthographes n'a jamais été mon amie alors lorsque je me dépêche c'est encore pire ! **

**Ana : ça me fait plaisir de te revoir parmi mes reviews ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Parmi tes hypothèses je peux te dire que tu es très proche de ma vérité ! Lol ! Et pis t'inquiète Remus et Halexia sont proche c'est juste qu'en ce moment on va dire que ça devient tendu, très tendu ! Je veux bien faire partie de ta Ligue contre les tyrans de l'orthographe ! J'ai une copine qui est pareille !**

**Eva Potter : merci pour les compliments, hélas ceci n'est pas une suite et je vous explique tous ça juste après cette reviews.**

**Déjà merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, comme vous pouvez le constater ceci n'est pas un chapitre, à la base ça devait en être un mais j'ai pas eu le temps et je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster avant la rentrée car je pars dès samedi pour 2 semaines de vacances et je reviens pile le jour de la rentrée. De plus je viens de commencer _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _et je suis donc très absorbé par cette lecture. Voilà re vraiment désolé pour tous ceux qui croyaient que ceci allait être une nouveau chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour que le chapitre suivant arrive vite mais je ne vous promet rien.**

**Merci à tous de votre compréhension vous avez le droit de me hurler dessus si ça vous enchante !**

**H.BLACK**


	11. De mensonges en révélations

**Voici enfin le 10ème chapitre, je rappelle que rien est à moi ( ou presque y a quand même des trucs à moi), tous est à JK.Rowling.**

**CHAPITRE 10 : _de mensonges en révélations._**

Après l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le château, l'école entière était en ébullition. Vous ne pouviez pas faire un pas sans que vous n'entendiez des commentaires sur cet évènement, tout le monde en parlait. Halexia n'en pouvait plus, l'école entière voulait savoir se que sont père lui avait dit, elle avait l'impression d'être harcelée à chaque recoin de Poudlard. Et les gens les plus pervers et malhonnêtes (en l'occurrence les Serpentards) avaient lancé une rumeur selon laquelle Halexia ne disait pas toute la vérité et qu'elle collaborait avec son père. Il fallait dans ces moments là toute la patience de Marc pour calmer les nerfs d'Halexia, c'était cela ou retrouver des élèves explosés ou suspendu dans les airs. Il est vrai qu'elle ne disait pas tout, mais ne voyait pas en quoi cela pourrait aider les élèves de savoir que son père lui avait dit une multitudes de phrases plus incohérentes les une que les autres. Car elle n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi Black parlait lorsqu'il avait dit « _Il est là, il attend ». _Et si seulement il y avait que les élèves de Poudlard qui se méfiait d'elle, mais même Remus c'était mis à la soupçonner. La scène qui c'était déroulé un soir dans le bureau de son parrain en était un parfait exemple. Halexia était venu le voir comme elle le faisait souvent, et ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Remus pose la question fatale d'une façon très innocente :

« C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ai rien dit d'autres…

- De quoi ?

- Ton père ce n'est pas son genre de prendre le risque de venir au château, un jour d'Halloween en sachant que tous les élèves seront au festin traditionnel du 31, et de demander que le mot de passe pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'est pas fou à ce point là.

- Tu m'énerves Remus, je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne m'a rien mentionné de plus.

- Tu mens aussi mal que lui, il t'a dit autre chose, je le sais.

- Stop, j'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment marre de tes questions quotidiennes sur cet épisode, et pis si je mens j'y peu rien j'ai eu un mauvais exemple durant mon enfance ! s'énerva Halexia.

- Ca veut dire quoi ce sous entendu sur ton éducation ?

- Ca veut dire que tu mens autant que moi dans l'histoire Remus, et même plus que moi !

- Bien sûr et pourrait-on savoir quand est ce que je t'ai mentit ?

- Tu me mens du début jusqu'à la fin, je ne sais rien de ma famille, je ne sais rien des conséquences de la trahison de mon père, ni pourquoi il vous a trahi. C'est pour toi tellement un sujet tabou que tu obliges tout le monde à le considéré comme tel. Je ne suis pas mon père et je ne le serai jamais Remus, mets toi ça dans la tête. Alors soit tu me fait confiance en me disant tous et je ferai de même, soit tu me laisses tranquille avec tes questions. A toi de choisir.

- Il faut mieux parfois ne pas savoir la vérité parce que celle-ci fait plus mal que de vivre dans l'ignorance.

- Très bien, mais ne croit pas que je vivrai dans l'ignorance, avec ou sans ton aide je saurai la vérité. Mais surtout ne me demande plus rien, oublie-moi, ça me fera des vacances !

- Hal' attend ! »

Mais c'était trop tard Halexia était déjà sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Noël arriva à grand pas, Hagrid avait déjà installé les douze traditionnels sapins dans la Grande Salle qui annonçaient les vacances tant appréciées des élèves. Tout allait pour le mieux, Black n'avait pas fait reparlé de lui, les rumeurs s'étaient calmés ainsi que l'agitation qu'elles avaient apportées. Mais ce sentiment de bien être ne faisait pas parti de tous les esprits, en effet, Remus et Halexia ne s'adressait plus la parole depuis plus d'un mois, personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment cela était arrivé. Marc, Harry, Ron essayait en vain de trouver des réponses en questionnant Halexia et Ivit faisait de même avec Remus. Mais rien, aucun des deux n'étaient près à s'expliquer.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial à Poudlard, la deuxième sortie à Pré au Lard avait été programmée juste avant les vacances pour que les élèves en profitent pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça.

« Hey, regardez ce que Fred et George m'ont donné ! dit Harry en arrivant tout essoufflé dans la Grande Salle.

- Un vieux bout de parchemin, ouah ! Tu as vraiment trop de Chance Harry ! se moqua Ron.

- Mais non, c'est une carte ! Regardez… _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…_ »

Et après ces quelques mots prononcés par Harry, il apparut sur le vieux parchemin, cette inscription :

_.Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais coups_

_sont fiers de vous présentez_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR._

« Patmol ? répéta Halexia.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Harry

- Hein ? Non je ne le connais pas, c'est juste que c'est bizarre comme surnom.

- Pas plus que Lunard ou Cornedrue : fit remarqué Marc. Fred et Georges savent qui sont ces Maraudeurs ?

- Non : répondit Harry, ils en n'ont aucune idées mais en tout cas tu as vu la carte qu'ils ont fait c'est fabuleux…

- Et dangereux : intervenit Hermione. Surtout pour toi Harry, imagine qu'elle tombe dans les mains de Black.

- Au non pas encore lui : se plaignit Halexia. Oubliez le pour une fois, on va quand même pas donné c'est carte à un professeur, en plus ça attirerait des ennuis aux jumeaux. Et pis, franchement cette carte peux nous être très pratique, regardes Hermione, on y voit tout le château et ses alentours et toutes les personnes qui y sont présentes. Alors on a cas y faire attention et puis c'est tout.

- De toute façon, je vous ferrai pas changer d'avis. De plus, je suppose Harry que tu vas utiliser un de ses passages secrets pour te rendre à Pré au Lard en cachette ?

- Exactement : confirma l'interpellé. Halexia tu viens cette fois ci ?

- Non désolé, je n'en ai pas trop envie.

- Dommage : commenta Ron. Bon on y va car on va finir pas être en retard et Rusard ne va pas être content. »

La petite bande se dirigea donc vers les portes du château, Harry les quitta en disant haut et fort qu'il allait se reposé dans son dortoir et qu'il était pressé de les retrouver le soir même. Halexia était prête elle aussi à partir quand Marc la retint.

« Attend un moment, il faut que je te parle.

-Heu…ok de quoi veut tu qu'on parle ?

- De toi et Papa.

- Non franchement Marc j'en ai aucune envie alors va donc t'amuser à Pré au Lard et…

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait ! Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé entre vous deux ET je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais sache que depuis votre dispute, je suppose que vous vous êtes disputés puisque vous ne vous parlez plus, et bien Papa n'est plus pareil, il ne rit plus, on a l'impression qu'il broie du noir vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre.

- En quoi ça me concerne personnellement ?

- Arrête de jouer à l'idiote Halexia ! Tu es dans le même état que lui, tu es toujours dans la lune à pensé à autre chose. Alors réfléchit bien, je sais que vous êtes têtus tous les deux, y en un pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Peut être que Papa est en tord, mais tu dois l'être aussi. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à cette allure là.

-Merci de tes conseils Marc mais j'en ai pas besoin ! Bonne après midi amuses-toi bien ! »

Sur ces quelques mots Halexia se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondors.

Une scène similaire se déroulait dans les appartements d'Ivit Dumbledore.

« Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ? demanda Remus.

- A ton avis ? répondit Ivit.

- Je vois pas et s'il te plait arrête de jouer au devinette j'ai autre chose à faire que ça !

- Comment te lamenter sur ton sort ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dit surtout pas quand ce moment c'est la grande forme pour toi car je ne te croirai pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la grande forme, bien au contraire mais je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler Ivit.

- Pourtant je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien, viens t'asseoir et raconte moi tout.

- Et bien c'est Halexia on s'est disputé…

Tiens donc ! D'accord je ne te coupe plus.

- On s'est disputé car elle me reproche de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité et moi je lui reproche exactement la même chose. Franchement je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire avec elle.

- Parle le lui et dit lui tout, elle en à besoin comprend la, elle n'est pas dans une position très facile, en plus je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça, que vous vous réconciliez.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison. Tu sais parfois, même souvent je pense à nous et à ce que nous serions devenus si rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

- Tu n'es pas le seul. Mais on était jeune et…

- …bête ?

- Oui et bête. »

Ils s'étaient soudainement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, chacun d'eux savaient ce qu'ils allaient suivre mais personnes ne voulaient empêcher ce moment. C'était trop précieux pour qu'ils l'interrompent, alors après avoir échangé un baiser timide, ils continuèrent sans se poser aucune question, sur l'après et ses conséquences.

Au début Halexia avait décidé d'aller directement à la Tour de Gryffondor et puis après mure réflexions, elle s'était dit que ça n'allait pas être là-bas qu'elle serai tranquille pour réfléchir aux paroles de Marc. Car bien qu'elle est refusé de lui donner raison, au plus profond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait que le croire. C'est pourquoi elle était maintenant dans la Tour d'Astronomie à observer tomber la neige de décembre.

« Tu as raison, c'est ici le meilleur endroit de Poudlard qu'on puisse trouver pour regarder le parc. »: fit remarquer une voix rauque.

Halexia se retourna, elle aurait reconnu cette voix sur des milliers. Et elle avait raison, il se trouvait là, appuyé contre le mur d'une façon nonchalante, à l'observer.

« Toi ! dit Halexia.

- Tu me tutoies maintenant ? Et tu ne cries pas c'est bizarre.

- Tu es mon père non ? Et puis si je crie ça ne servira à rien puisque personne ne m'entendra. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Sage décision de ne pas crier comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement : fit remarqué Black

-Parler ? Parler de quoi exactement ?

- De la vérité.

- De la vérité ? Tu parles sûrement du fait que tu es trahis tes amies et tué quelques personnes.

- Oui de ça mais je n'en parlerai pas de cette façon là. Assis toi.

- Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres.

- Bien alors ne t'assis pas, mais ne te plains pas après que je t'ai dit la vérité que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Bon alors par où commencer, je n'ai jamais trahi personne se serait plutôt Queudver qui a trahi tout le monde.

-Queudver ?

- A oui faut aussi que je t'explique ça. »

Black se mit alors à expliquer la surprise que lui, James Potter et Peter Pettigrown avait fait à Remus en devenant des animagi, d'où les surnom de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol, Cornedrue et la création des Maraudeurs. Puis la nomination d'un Gardien des secrets pour les Potter.

« Je devais être ce gardien, mais au dernier moment j'ai persuadé James de nommer Peter à ma place sans avertir personne. Peter nous à trahi, a fait croire à sa mort et moi j'ai plongé à sa place. Tout ça à cause de ce sale rat. En plus il est ici et il attend bien sagement que quelque chose se passe.

- Ici ? demanda Halexia qui avait soudainement retrouvé la parole perdu à cause des ces révélations plus qu'insolites.

-Oui, ici, c'est le rat de ton ami rouquin.

-Croûtard !

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ton ami.

- Non mon ami s'appelle Ron,Croûtard c'est son rat.

- Ha ! Et bien oui Croûtard est Peter, il lui manque une patte, c'est le doit qu'il s'est coupé pour faire croire à sa mort. Ingénieux n'est ce pas ? Halexia croit moi s'il te plait.

- Je te crois, mais je suis sensé faire quoi ?

-Convaincre Remus de mon innocence et Harry aussi par la même occasion.

-Pour Harry ça ne va pas être dur il n'est au courant de rien, il croit juste que tu veux le tuer. Quand à Remus ça va être plus dur vu qu'on ne se parle plus depuis plus d'un mois.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ta faute !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

- Oui, enfin je veux dire par là que tu es le sujet tabou de Remus, on parle jamais de toi, c'est une façon pour lui d'oublier ce qui c'est passé. C'est pourquoi un jour j'en ai eu marre et j'ai éclaté en quelque sorte.

- Parle lui c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner. Lunard n'est pas du genre à faire le premier pas lorsqu'il y a des disputes. Sur ceux je te laisse la sortie à Pré au Lard va s'achever, il faut que je soit parti avant. Si tu a besoin de quoi que se soit envoie moi un hibou mais différent à chaque message. »

Sirius commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsque Halexia l'interpella :

« Papa !

-Hein ! sursauta Sirius.

- Tu as sursauté.

- De quoi ?

- Lorsque je t'ai appelé Papa, tu as sursauté.

- Désolé j'ai perdu l'habitude. Bonne soirée. »

Sirius se changea en gros chien noir et disparut par un des nombreux passages secrets de Poudlard.

Halexia retrouva le reste de la bande dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne parlait, c'était le silence complet. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs en espérant apercevoir Remus, mais ni lui, ni Ivit n'étaient présents. « Bizarre » : pensa Halexia.

« Alors qu'est ce que vous avez tous, vous faîtes une de ces têtes ! dit Halexia en s'asseyant à la table de Gryffondor près de Ron.

- Disons que nous avons entendu des choses que nous n'aurions pas du entendre aux Trois Balais : répondit Marc.

- Comment ?

- Tu savais que ton père avait trahi mon père ? demanda Harry.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? » répondit Halexia de la façon la plus étonné qu'elle puisse prendre.

Harry commença à lui explique la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris aux Trois Balais. Halexia écoutait d'une oreille distraite, elle se sentait observer intensément par Marc.

« Il sait que je mens : pensa Halexia, il me reste que plus qu'à convaincre deux personnes au lieu d'une, magnifique ! Mais comment je vais m'y prendre !

**.FIN.**

**Alors là je suis fière de moi, je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre dans cette fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé car j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Donnez moi votre avis.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera surtout avec le boulot que j'ai au lycée. **

**Sachez que je ne ferai aucune allusion au tome 6 d'HP, personnellement je l'ai bien aimé mais ce n'est pas mon préféré.**

**Bisous à tous**

**H.BLACK.**


End file.
